Just A Memory
by vampire-freak22
Summary: My friend requested this story which involves her OC, Achilia(female form of Achilles) and Gilgamesh. Achilia has been by the king's side for a long time and secretly loves him but she doesn't wish to admit it. This is only the first chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, can you tell me another story?" A sixteen year old boy asked as he went towards his mother and looked up at her. The woman turned to him and smiled, "Of course sweetie" She said as she sat down with him on the steps of the temple, "This story begins a long time ago with the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh and one of the strongest warriors, Achilia"

~2500 BC~

This king was what you would typically expect out of one. He was ruthless, merciless and a complete tyrant. He desired to have everything in the world only for himself and he was too egotistical. It was difficult for anyone to fall in love with him yet many did. However he didn't want to have women as his equal so he treated women as toys. He only cared about what could be possessed and would usually go on quests with his loyal servant. The fair skinned woman with her long golden colored braid that reached her waist and a body that most women would envy.

Achilia had been following Gilgamesh's commands for a long time. She didn't want to fall in love with him at all but sometimes it was just so inevitable. She wanted him to change; she wanted him to see her as a worthy lover not a toy. The blue eyed warrior glanced at her master as they walked back to the castle, "Your majesty, is there anything else you want?" She asked respectfully as she waited for her response. The male looked at her, thinking about and smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Why yes Achilia, I want you tonight. How about it? Want to be mine?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered and when she came back to her senses, she pushed him away lightly.

She looked away, trying to hide her blush, "Don't make those kinds of jokes highness….." She said quietly and stopped at the doors of the castle. Gilgamesh shrugged and continued to walk, "Fine, I'll just have to get some whore to satisfy me tonight" He said in a bitter tone as he disappeared into the darkness of the castle. Achilia watched him and shut her eyes tightly when tears threatened to slip out. Her eyes snapped opened when she heard the sound of thunder, she looked up and raised an eyebrow, "A storm?" She muttered to herself. A gray cloud surrounded the castle and a bright light shone through the clouds. What was happening?!

To be continued…..

Me: Konnichiwa! This is Kitsune back with another story. This story was requested by a friend, I'm sorry if I get any facts wrong but I really did try to make this as good as I possibly could. I hope you like it ^^

Sasuke: No….you've never been good, you should know that -.-

Madara: oi you shut up baka *looks at the reader* go comment…..


	2. Chapter 2

Achilia quickly ran into the castle and went after Gilgamesh "sir, there seems to be a strange appearance of light. The gods must be angry at you..." she said, looking at him. Who else would they possibly be angry at right? Gilgamesh turned to look at her and growled "what on earth are you talking about?" He asked as he followed you out and looked around "I see nothing here you fool!" He said and slapped her across the face. Achilia gasped and looked to the side, she didn't like being humiliated for some reason she allowed it from him.

Gilgamesh and picked achilia up then tossed her onto his shoulder "time for us to play" he said as he took her to his room. He would rape any girl that opposed him and whom he had taken interest in. Achilia realized what was going to happen and she began struggling. She was suddenly thrown onto the bed and tied down quickly. The handsome king ripped achilia's armor off and licked his lips as he removed her undergarments "how beautiful" he muttered and gently massaged her breasts.

Achilia gasped and struggled "stop! Don't touch me!" She exclaimed and struggled even more. Truth be told, she was scared and didn't know what to do. She had never been in this kind of situation and even if she loved him, this was still rape. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt her legs being spread and she prepared herself for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Gilgamesh who suddenly grabbed his sword and left the room... ah man he has got to be kidding?! She looked around and began to pull as hard as she could on the ropes until they finally ripped.

She got out of bed then got dressed and ran after him to see a wild guy. Who the hell was this? Gilgamesh stood at a fair distance away as this guy challenged him to a fight. Obviously Gilgamesh would win...at least that's what she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilgamesh stared at the male and laughed "You must be an idiot to challenge me. Go home kid, you're no match for me" he said and was about to put his sword away until he heard the boy laugh. He glared at him and scoffed "what's so funny?" He asked coldly. The wild boy smirked a bit "I challenged you to a fight but you refused.. Does that mean you're scared?" He asked, mockingly and growled when Gilgamesh tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a while, Gilgamesh demonstrating that he was better but nonetheless the other man showed he was at his level. When they had finished wrestling, Gilgamesh gets up and looks down at him, completely forgetting why he was angry "what's your name?" He asked, holding a hand out to him to help him up.

"I'm Enkidu…. you, Gilgamesh are worthy to be the king of uruk" The wild looking man said as he bowed his head slightly "I vow my fidelity to you" he said, looking at him and smiled a bit when Gilgamesh embraced him in a hug. The king motioned for enkidu to follow him into the castle "Achilia. Do you want to join us for a feast?" He asked, looking over at the strong warrior. Achilia looked away, not wanting to look at him "n-no highness. I'll be in my room if you don't mind" she said quickly walking away from him and almost ran to her room. The golden haired male sighed and shook his head "I really have to make it up to her…maybe I should get her some flowers" he muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilgamesh sat at his throne as he rested his chin on his hand. He swirled his drink a bit as he stared at the liquid inside the cup. He sighed as he leaned his head back "I wonder if Achilia got all the flowers I sent her" he muttered to himself. He decided to go check up on her since he hadn't seen her in a while. He set the cup down and got up before heading to Achilia's room. He knocked on the door and cleared his throat "excuse me Achilia, can I come in?" He asked but sighed a bit when she didn't respond.

He decided to go into the room anyway as he opened the door. He went inside and looked around; he blinked a bit when he noticed that Achilia was sleeping on her bed with several flowers around her. He went over to her and a small smile appeared on his face as he saw that she was holding one of the roses that he had given her.

He continued to look at her beautiful and soft features. He gently stroked her hair then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He just couldn't resist anymore. He moved back when Achilia's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him and sat up; rubbing her eyes "your highness?" She asked then touched her lips. She had a strange sensation that he had just kissed her.

She began to blush and got out of bed as she pulled her dress down a bit "d-do you need something?" She asked then moved back when Gilgamesh came over to her and gently placed his hands on her hips "I just wanted to apologize for what happened….could you forgive me?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her. She blushed even more and looked at him, she slowly began to lean into him and kissed him softly on the lips to answer his question.


	5. Chapter 5

Several months later, Achilia sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she waited for Gilgamesh to come back. He had left after the death of Enkidu and she hadn't seen him or heard about him at all. She rubbed her belly gently and looked down at her now pronounced belly. She was six months pregnant but hadn't had the chance to tell Gilgamesh yet. She let out a sad sigh as she continued to wait. Was he ever going to come back? Tears began to run down her cheeks as she lies down on the bed and cries herself to sleep. It seemed that her lover wouldn't ever come back.

* * *

"And then what happened mom? Did Gilgamesh die?" The son asked as he looked at his mother, curiously. The woman looked at him and smiled a bit as she got up "Well sweetie. After some time, Achilia gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Sadly Gilgamesh was not there for that birth" She said somewhat sadly as she went into the temple with her son and stopped in front of the tomb that was inside "Achilia had a very difficult time adjusting to being alone and stopped being a warrior in order to take care of her child. She left Uruk and guess what happened to her on the way?" She asked and looked over at her son who was waiting for an answer. As she was about to respond, her husband came into the temple and wrapped an arm around her waist.

He looked at her and smiled a bit "What are you telling him now baby? Are you telling him our story?" He asked as he pecked her on the lips gently. The son raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side "Your story?….wait….how did I not know that it was you guys?!" He asked, completely shocked as he blinked several times. Gilgamesh chuckled and nodded a bit "I don't know how you missed that but when Achilia left Uruk, she found me along the way. I was really disappointed that I couldn't be with her when you were born but at least now I will be by her side forever. Now we need to leave the flowers here." He said as he let go of Achilia and went over to the tomb. He set the flowers down on it and sighed gently "You always had been a great friend Enkidu. You don't know how much I miss you"

Achilia went over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder "Gilgamesh I know it's still hard for you. Do you want us to leave you alone here?" She asked and smiled faintly when Gilgamesh gently grabbed her hand. Gilgamesh looked back at her and shook his head "please don't leave me alone. You're the only one that gives me strength" He whispered and hugged her as he held her close to him. They both held each other as if they were scared to let go. The son finally snapped out of his shock and went over to them, wondering if his parents could tell him more stories of their life.


End file.
